poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission: Total Recall!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Mission: Total Recall! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Lillie (Narrator):' ??? * *- *- *- *- *- *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Adventures opening plays) *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mission: Total Recall! *'Ash Ketchum:' *'Gladion:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Goku': Gladion thinks Ash brought Lillie to him on purpose? And he's mad about it? That's not good. Hmm.... There's got to be some sort of cause as to why Lillie became fearful of touching Pokémon again. (thinks for a second) Unless... (gasps and uses Instant Transmission to return to Professor Kukui's house; he enters the house and sees Nebby laughing and playing with Ash's Pokémon; Goku gets a bit mad and walks over to Nebby) Nebby, did you use Teleport to take Lillie and Snowy to Gladion because you heard her desire of wanting to see him again?! (Nebby whimpers and tears up) I know you're sorry, but that was a dangerous and reckless thing to do, little guy. Lillie and Snowy could've gotten themselves hurt. (sighs) And now, because of you, she's afraid of touching Pokémon again and Ash is getting blamed for it by Gladion himself. He thinks he told you to bring Lillie to him on purpose. *- *- *- *Gladion: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Hypno! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I don't care about her memories, Faba! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Okay, just stop what are you're doing, or else my blasts of my cannons will be fatal! *'Emerl:' Easy Philmac we came to stop Faba. *- *'SpongeBob': Faba! (Squidward, in his Sour Note form, breaks the door down with his clarinet music) Stop this madness! Stop it right now! *'Twilight Sparkle': Put Lillie down! *'Pterano:' Stop this! *'Gmerl:' Philmac?! *'Philmac:' (groans) WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! *'Mark EVO:' We're just here to stop Faba's devious schemes! *'N.A.N.O.:' What are you doing here? *'Philmac:' That's none of your concern! *'Eddy:' Lillie's our friend, so it's part of our concern! *(Scooby, Tai, and Emerl run over to Ash to protect him) *'Scooby-Doo:' Please stop this! *'Tai Kamiya:' Your acting so wild! *'Philmac:' I'm not acting, you idiot! I'm sick of you guys keep getting in my way! *'Vegeta': Faba, what is the meaning of this?! Have you gone mad?! *'Mr. Krabs': Yeah, what the barnacles has gotten into you?! *'Squidward': We demand an explanation! *'Sandy Cheeks': So, start talkin' or else! 'Cause we got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it! *'Patrick': You better tell us what's going on right now! Because if you don't, THINGS ARE GONNA GET CRAZY!!! *'Philmac:' GET OUTTA HERE! I'm the one who's asking the questions! *(Philmac attacks the heroes) *'Joe Kido:' Stop it, Philmac! *'Philmac:' No way! *(Philmac tries to attack, but Zudomon uses his hammer as a shield to stop him from attacking Joe) *'Joe Kido:' Thanks Zudomon. *- *- *- *'Emerl': Now I understand why Lillie became so afraid of touching Pokémon in the first place! It was all Faba's fault! *'Goku': (grabs Faba by the shirt) Let me get this straight, Faba. You caused Lillie's phobia of touching Pokémon?! *'Faba': Um, uh, um... (sees the group angry at him) Uh-oh... *'Vegeta': Why you low-down, no good, bottom-dwellin' coward! *'Piccolo:' You fool! How could you do this to Lusamine's children!? You summoned an Ultra Beast that attacked her and caused her to become afraid of Pokémon! You scared her for life! *'Philmac:' JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!!! *(Philmac immediately shoots missiles at Emerl, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo.) *'Mark EVO:' Emerl, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, LOOK OUT!!! *(They dodge quickly) *'Philmac:' Hold still! *(They keep dodging so fast) *'Philmac:' Grrr! Bothersome creeps! *'Emerl:' Watch your mouth Philmac. *'Vegeta:' He's right Philmac we're not talking to you we're talking to Faba. *'Philmac:' (groans) I'll deal with you later, Faba! You guys on the other hand! *(Philmac prepares to fight the heroes) *'Philmac:' If you are talking to Faba, then I won't mind ripping you all apart! *'N.A.N.O.:' He's going murder us! *'Lillie:' Philmac, you can't! *'Ed:' Philmac bad for Ed! Make him stop! *- *- *'Philmac: '''They've blinded you along with Faba, Lillie! You shouldn't trust them in the first place! *'Lillie: No Philmac, YOU'RE ''the one who's blind! You're so consumed by your distrust towards my friends and obsession of being so overprotective of me, you see of what you only wanted to see! *- *- *'Philmac: 'Impossible! *Lillie: *Emerl: The great heroes knows no such word. *'Philmac: SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP ALREADY! *(Philmac starts shooting at the heroes) *'N.A.N.O.:' Stop it, psycho! *'Gmerl:' If you don't stop this, I'll end you! *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, please! We're your friends! *'Philmac:' I said get outta here! I don't wanna kill you guys or this girl you're after, but I will if I have to! *'Emerl:' Philmac don't! *Philmac: (eyes glow crimson red) TOO LATE! *(Philmac *- *- *'Philmac:' When I'm through with them, I'm coming for you, Faba! *Bloom: Come on girls let's transform. *Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, and Roxy transform into Believix form) *'Philmac:' Catch this! *(Philmac picks up N.A.N.O. and throw him at Gmerl) *'N.A.N.O.:' Ow! *'Mark EVO:' He's too strong! *- *(Philmac began punching Rigby and Mordecai then kicks Jenny then beating up the Eds and starts shooting at the Twilight and her friends) *'Mark EVO:' He's really beating up everybody! *(Philmac attacks the DigiDestined's Digimon) *- *- *- *(Philmac grabs Rainbow Dash's tail in the air and throws her at the wall then fires multiple plasma blast at Goku) *Ash Ketchum: Master! *'Ed:' scared Philmac bad for Ed! MAKE HIM STOP!!!! *'Helios:' This should be interested Philmac fighting against his own friends. How pathetic robot fool he is? *'Spectra Phantom:' I guess we're gonna crush him like a soda can. Helios he's all yours. *'Helios:' With pleasure! *'Spectra Phantom:' Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Cyborg Helios! *(Cyborg Helios roar) *'Ash Ketchum:' Is that Helios? *'Drago:' What happened to him he's part mechanical Bakugan? *'Piccolo:' It is Helios. He must been evolved and his power level has increased. *Optimus Primal: Well that's just prime. *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Beat it! I don't have time for this! (Fires a giant laser cannon at the villains) *'Helios:' Hey Philmac why not having a battle with me first. *'Philmac:' That's fine with me Helios. *(Philmac and cyborg Helios fight each other) *'Spectra Phantom:' Ability activate! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I'm so gonna bash your head open! *'Helios:' We'll see about that Philmac. *'Spectra Phantom:' Ability activate! General Quasar! *(He fire his attack and hit Philmac.) *'Helios:' Take that, robot. *(Philmac transform into Dark Philmac) *'Dark Philmac': I like your new form Helios. (in Malachite (SU) voices) But you run out of your luck,I can't wait to tear your mechanical forms apart. *(Cyborg Helios roars) *'Spectra Phantom:' His dark form are impressive,but let see he gets beaten by Helios' maxus form. *( *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Flashback starts) *- *- *- *- *(Type: Null breaks the mask as it started to evolve.) *- *- *- *Lillie: *- *- *- *- *- *(Flashback ends) *Lillie: *- *- *T.K. Takaishi: Whoa! Did Type: Null evolved? *Izzy Izumi: Apparently it already did now he's Silvally. Silvally, the Synthetic Pokemon. A Normal type and the evolved form of Type: Null. Learning to trust its Trainer caused this Pokemon to evolved and discard the mask that kept its power tightly controlled. Silvally can change its type in battle, making it a formidable opponent. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Patrick': Hey! Where do you think you're going, chum chewer? *(Faba goes and runs away) *'Sandy Cheeks': Dadgummit! Come back here! You wanna see what I'm gonna do to you?! (chews a nearby boulder and forms it into Faba) First, I'm gonna do this! (karate chops the statue) Then, I'm gonna do this! (kicks the statue) *'Emerl': Forget about him, everyone. He's not worth it anyway. *'Mark EVO:' What about Philmac?! *'Gmerl:' We'll deal with him later. *'Lusamine:' Lillie *'Lillie:' *(She hugged her and shed her tears) *'Lusamine:' I'm so sorry Lillie. *'Lillie:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Narrator:' *(The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55